1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a transmitter, a relay, a receiver, and a cooperative communication system using a network compress-and-forward scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
An operating method of a relay may be distinguished by three schemes. In an amplify-and-forward scheme, the relay may transmit an amplified version of a received signal in a previous time slot. In a decode-and-forward scheme, the relay may decode a source message included in a predetermined time slot, re-encode the decoded message in a subsequent time slot, and transmit the re-encoded message. In a compress-and-forward scheme, the relay may quantize a received signal in a predetermined time slot, encode the quantized signal in a subsequent time slot, and transmit the encoded signal.